Rukia is Mine!
by Ruruberry
Summary: Seperti biasa, rate M. liat aja.dah. Yang ga suka, DON"T READ!


_Langsung aja..  
Sebelum itu, aku mau request.. Biasanya kan kalian yang request?  
Sekarang aku mau request dong, siapa yang mau buatin special fic RenHime (Renji x Orihime), akan ku kabulkan fic kalian langsung.. Aku janji.. :D  
Walaupun kalian request fic yang paling ku benci sekalipun.. :(  
Request khusus fic Bleach!  
Bikin RenHime dg genre, rate apa aja.. :D  
_

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rukia is Mine! © Deathberry Kuchiki  
Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort  
Rated : M (selalu!)  
Pairing : IchiRuki dengan kejutan  
Request from : Intan SasuSaku  
WARNING : AU, OOC, aneh, abal, LEMON, miss typo.  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Disini rupanya?" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut putih ketika melihat sebuah rumah dengan papan kecil bertuliskan "Kuchiki". Ia menuju ke halaman rumah itu dan memencet bel rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama, seorang wanita yang tingginya hampir sama dengan sang lelaki membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apa kau Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya, siapa ya?" tanya balik perempuan yang diketahui bernama Rukia itu.

"Baguslah." setelah menjawab, lelaki itu langsung membekap mulut Rukia dengan sapu tangan yang membuat Rukia pusing dan pingsan. Lelaki itu membopong Rukia keluar rumahnya menuju sebuah mobil hitam dengan motif yang aneh. Setelah meletakkan Rukia, ia mengambil handphone disakunya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Renji. Kembali sekarang, Kuchiki sudah ku dapatkan." ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menancap gas menuju sebuah tempat yang dituju. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Vampire Island  
**  
Lelaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang dan dengan sebuah kartu id, ia masuk ke dalam sebuah istana yang cukup gelap. Ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dimana Kurosaki-sama?" tanyanya kepada seorang penjaga yang tak berambut, Ikkaku.

"Diruangannya, Toushiro Hitsugaya." jawab Ikkaku.

"Tolong bawa perempuan yang ada dimobilku kekamarnya." Toushiro langsung menuju ke ruangan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kurosaki-sama. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Ichigo's Room  
**  
Toushiro mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuklah, Toushiro." setelah mendapat persetujuan, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut orange tipis dan sedikit panjang (bayangkan Ichigo di eps. 417) tengah duduk terdiam. Toushiro mendekatinya.

"Aku mendapatkannya, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama." ucap Toushiro dengan wajah hormat kepada tuannya, Ichigo.

"Bagus.. Terima kasih, Toushiro. Dimana Renji?" tanya Ichigo. Seorang laki-laki dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Maaf Ichigo-sama, aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan Rukia itu." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah nanas itu.

"Tidak apa Renji, Toushiro sudah mendapatkannya. Kalian boleh keluar." ucap Ichigo. Toushiro dan Renji membungkuk hormat dan pergi keluar. Ichigo smirk. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Rukia P.O.V  
**  
Semua kabur, aku terlelap. Setitik cahaya menampik mataku, aku terbangun. Lemas..

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku pada diriku ketika melihat sekitarku. Kamar rapi yang besar dan megah tapi tanpa cahaya matahari. Hanya lilin-lilin kecil.

Tiba-tiba ku dengar pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki masuk. Lelaki dengan mata tajam dan rambut yang berwarna cerah.

"Sudah bangun, Rukia?" tanyanya.

'Darimana ia tau namaku?' batinku. "Iya. Uhm, ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Istanaku." jawabnya singkat. Tubuhku tidak kuat bergerak, aku hanya bisa memandangnya. Ia mendekatiku.

"Jadi, disini darah murninya?" tanya Ichigo. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia duduk disampingku, mendekati wajahku. Semakin dekat..

"Ahh.." rasa sakit menghujam tubuhku. Sesuatu tertancap dileherku. Kurasakan darah mengalir dari leherku.

"Ittai.." ucapku lemah saat ia terus menghisap darahku. Aku makin lemas dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Darahmu memang nikmat." ucapnya seraya melepas leherku. Ku lirik leherku yang masih berlumuran darahku. Ia memeluk tubuhku yang lunglai, lalu mengecup bibirku sekali.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Orang yang menginginkanmu." ucapnya seraya mengusap pipiku, ia kembali mengecup bibirku. Memaksa lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku dan menjilatinya liar. Aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mmmmhh.." nafasku mulai tersendat, hampir habis. Ia melepas bibirku seketika, mengatur nafas panjangnya dan menciumku lagi.

"Hen-ti-kan.." ucapku tersengal diantara ciuman kami, ciuman pertamaku. Ia malah terus menciumku, kurasakan tangannya mulai bergerak meremas dada mungilku. Sontak aku kaget, ingin melawan tapi aku tidak punya tenaga lagi. Hanya pasrah, melihat wajahnya yang memang tampan.

Tubuhku memanas, wajahku memerah. Ia melepas ciumannya lagi, melirik sebentar wajahku. Wajah smirk yang ia tunjukan membuatku takut.

"Tenanglah Rukia, kita hanya bermain sebentar." ucapnya seraya menjilati leherku. Tangannya mulai membuka bajuku paksa dan membuka braku hingga poloslah tubuh bagian atasku. Leherku memerah ketika ia emut kasar, menjilatinya dan menghisapnya dalam.

"Ahhh.. Hentikan.." ucapku. Ia terus tak berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Tangannya meremas dadaku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sambil memainkan putingnya.

"Hah.. Ahhh.. Aaah.. Kau ini kenapa? Kita belum kenal tapi kau sudah lakukan ini padaku?" tanyaku. Ia melepas bibirnya dari leherku tapi ia terus meremas dadaku.

"Kau mau mengenalku? Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pangeran dari vampire island ini." ia berucap tepat didepan leherku sambil meremas dadaku kuat-kuat dan memilin putingku kasar.

"Aaaaahhh.." desahku meluap. Rasa sakit, geli dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu.

Ia mulai melepas tangannya dari dadaku. Tubuhnya turun, ia mulai melahap dadaku, menjilat putingku didalam mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya sehingga kurasakan dada kiriku basah. Tangan kanannya kembali meremas dadaku yang tidak tertentuh dan memilinnya lagi.

"Cukup.. Cukup.. Aaahh.. Aku tidak kuat.." pintaku. Ia melepas dada kiriku sebentar.

"Masih kurang ya? Baik, ku tambah lagi." ia kembali melahap dadaku, tangan kirinya yang ia tugaskan menopang tubuhnya, kini beralih ke celanaku. Melepas dengan skali dorongan, merobek cdku paksa.

"Jangan yang itu..!" pintaku paksa sambil menjambak kuat rambutnya, berharap ia menghentikan aksinya.

Ia tak berhenti, jari tengah dari tangan kirinya mulai memasuki lubang vaginaku. Aku menggigit bibirku, desahku tertahan. Ia menatap wajahku sinis, sepertinya tidak puas.

"Mmmmhh.. Nggg.." desahku semakin tertahan. Ia menggigit putingku, meremas kuat dadaku yang satunya, jari tengah yang meliuk divaginaku bertambah dua jari lagi. Tiga jari meliuk liar didalamnya.

"Ahhhhh.. Sakit.. Sakit.." desahku kembali memicu, tidak kuat mrasakan sensasinya.

"Tapi ini nikmat bukan?" tanyanya menggodaku. Satu jari lagi masuk, empat jari menjelajahi rongga vaginaku. Rasanya.. Nikmat.

"Nggghhh.. Keluarh.." cairan hangat keluar dari dalam vaginaku. Aku semakin lelah. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Nikmat kan? Wow, agak lengket." ucapnya sambil melepas dadaku dan jarinya dari dalam vaginaku. Aku hanya bisa mengatur nafasku yang kelelahan.

"Ini saat yang ku tunggu." ucapnya seraya membalik tubuhku (tengkurep :p) mengangkat bokongku tapi tubuhku tetap berada dibawah. Aku melirik wajahnya sekilas, ia tengah membuka celana dan CDnya. Aku ketakutan, mungkinkah ia akan..

"Aaaaaahhhh.. Ittai.." desahku menderu keras ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang besar menusuk, memaksa masuk ke dalam vaginaku.

"Ahhh.. Nikmat.." desah Ichigo ketika penisnya masuk full kedalam rongga vaginaku. Darah segar mengalir dari vaginaku.

"Sakith.." ucapku seraya menggigit bibirku. Ia mulai menggerakkan penisnya, meremas bokongku. Aku mendengar desis erangannya, bukti ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Aahhh.. Ahhh.. Hah.." aku hanya bisa mendesah. Salivaku keluar dari mulutku. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Tenanglah Rukia, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya." ia mempercepat genjotannya, memulai gerakan kasar yang membuatku menjerit. Gerakan yang didominasi sentuhannya ke pinggangku membuatku mulai menikmatinya.

"Ichigo, aku.. Ahhh.." cairan hangat itu kembali keluar membasahi penis Ichigo. Aku kembali lemas. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Melihat itu, Ichigo mulai membangunkan tubuhku, membuatku terduduk diatas pahanya dan mulai menggerakan lagi penisnya makin cepat dan makin kasar, tangannya kini bisa leluasa meremas kuat dadaku dan menjilati leherku.

"Ahhh.. Ahhh.. Ichigo, aku lelah.." ucapku memelas. Kurasa ia kasihan kepadaku dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya, membuatku keluar lagi dan lagi hingga ia mencapai klimaks.

Kurasakan cairan hangat masuk kedalam vaginaku. Aku sangat lelah, kami terbaring dikasur bersama. Tertidur dengan posisi penisnya masih berada didalam vaginaku.

**End of Rukia P.O.V  
**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Seseorang tengah melihat adegan yang mereka lakukan daritadi. Seorang laki-laki pendek berambut putih, Toushiro. Ia segera pergi menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Mau kemana kau, Toushiro?" tanya seorang laki-laki lain dengan rambut merah nanas, Renji.

"Bukan urusanmu, Abarai." jawab Toushiro.

"Apa kau mau melapor pada ketua? Kenapa? Kau teringat Hinamori?" tanya Renji.

"Diam kau, Abarai! Aku hanya tidak ingin masa depan vampire island jatuh ketangan Kurosaki yang tidak berkomitment." jelas Toushiro dengan tatapan sinis. Toushiro kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Renji yang tengah kebinggungan. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Yoruichi's Room  
**  
Toushiro mengetuk pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" tanya seorang wanita yang tengah melihat keluar jendela.

"Maaf bila aku mengganggu anda, aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu, Yoruichi-sama" jawab Toushiro membungkuk.

"Katakan.." pinta Yoruichi.

"Aku khawatir, suatu saat Kurosaki-sama akan menghancurkan negri ini. Keluarga vampire tidak boleh menyukai manusia manapun," jelas Toushiro. "Aku dan Renji, seminggu lalu harus mencari seorang perempuan bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Ia adalah seorang darah murni terakhir dibumi. Memang, bila kita meminum darahnya, kita akan abadi. Tapi kurasa, Kurosaki-sama menyalahgunakannya." tambah Toushiro.

"Jadi maksudmu, Ichigo menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Yoruichi. Toushiro menggangguk.

"Begitu ya? Akan ku pastikan ia tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dimana dia?" tanya Yoruichi lagi.

"Dikamar Kurosaki-sama." jawab Toushiro singkat. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Ichigo. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

Ichigo's Room

Yoruichi membuka paksa pintu kamar Ichigo dan melihat Ichigo serta Rukia yang terbangun saking kerasnya dobrakan Yoruichi.

"Kemari kau, anak bodoh.." ucap Yoruichi seraya menyeret Ichigo yang tanpa busana itu ke ruangannya.

Toushiro melirik Rukia yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya sambil menangis dengan sinisnya lalu pergi. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Yoruichi's Room  
**  
"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, anak bodoh?" tanya Yoruichi geram.

"Aku? Menikmati darah murni." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai bersetubuh dengannya kan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Yoruichi makin geram.

"Tidak tau. Saat aku melihatnya pertama kali, seperti ada yang ganjal. Ku lakukan saja." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Anak bodoh, apa kau menyukainya?" Yoruichi sudah tidak tahan.

"Mungkin.." ucap Ichigo. Tamparan kasar melayang ke pipi Ichigo.

" . . . . . . . " Ichigo tertunduk diam.

"Orang tuamu menitipkan kamu kepadaku, anak bodoh! Mengertilah, vampire dan manusia tidak boleh bersama! Kau ini pangeran! Penerusku!" jelas Yoruichi.

"Berhenti menasihatiku. Aku tidak suka diatur. Lagipula, siapa yang mau terlahir sebagai pangeran? Tch, aku muak. Pertama melihat gadis itu, aku merasa ia takdirku," lawan Ichigo. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan Yoruichi. "jangan coba pisahkan aku dengannya." jelas Ichigo sambil membuka pintu keluar. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Yoruichi mengamuk, ia memanggil Renji dan Toushiro.

"Ada apa Yoruichi-sama?" tanya Renji.

"Kita buat Ichigo menyesal. Ikuti rencanaku dan kalian harus mau.. Apa kau sudah mengambil darah murni?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Seperti perintahmu, Yoruichi-sama. Ia ku ikat dipenjara bawah." jawab Toushiro. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Ichigo P.O.V  
**  
Aku berjalan menuju kamarnku. Ketika aku masuk, aku sangat terkejut melihat tak adanya Rukia disana.

"Dimana Rukia? Yoruichi-dono.. Awas kau!" geramku. Aku segera memakai pakaianku dan mencari Rukia disekitar kamar. Tiba-tiba dua pengawalku, Ikkaku dan Hisagi menangkapku.

"Ada apa ini? Lepaskan aku!" ucapku mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ikuti saja kami, Ichigo-sama." pinta Ikkaku. Mereka pun membawaku ke tempat ritual. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Ritual Place  
**  
Aku melirik wajah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari?" tanyaku geram.

"Coba lihat didepanmu, Kurosaki-sama." jawab Hisagi sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Ketika ku ikuti arahnya, aku tidak bisa berucap apapun. Kulihat Rukia tengah dilucuti pakaiannya oleh Renji. Rukia mencoba melawan, tapi ia tak bisa.

"RUKIA! Lepaskan aku!" aku marah. Tak bisa ku biarkan Rukia seperti itu. Kedua penjaga ini tidak mau melepaskanku. Rukia..

Kulihat lagi, Renji meletakkan Rukia diatas tubuhnya dan mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Rukia.

"Aaaaahh.. Ittai.." jerit Rukia yang melawan. Renji mulai menggerakkan penisnya dalam vagina Rukia. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya. Ku tutup mataku, berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengusap daguku.

"Lihatlah Ichigo.. Sebentar lagi, darah murni akan menikmati bercinta dengan pengawal pribadimu." ucapnya. Suara Yoruichi-dono, aku yakin. Ia memanasiku. Kubuka lagi mataku.

"Rukia.." hanya bisa berucap. Kembali kulihat Rukia yang tengah klimaks karena genjotan kuat Renji.

"Aaahh.." ku dengar desah nikmatnya. Berharap aku yang membuatnya begitu. Kulirik lagi, kini aku benar-benar marah.

"Rukia, kemarikan wajahmu." pinta Toushiro yang tanpa busana kepada Rukia sambil menolehkan wajah Rukia. Ia mulai mencium bibir Rukia lembut. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lidah Rukia dan bermain didalamnya. Pertama kulihat Rukia meronta, tapi kini ia pasrah dan serasa menikmatinya. Tangan Toushiro yang mulai meremas dada Rukia, mendominasi agar Rukia smakin menikmatinya sebagai pengganti sakit dari genjotan Renji dibawah.

"Rukia.." batinku menjerit. Airmataku terjatuh setetes demi setetes.

"Kenapa menangis? Harusnya kau senang, anak bodoh! Ini tontonan menarik bukan?" tanya Yoruichi. Aku menghiraukannya dan kembali menangis.

**End of Ichigo P.O.V  
**

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Toushiro melepas bibir dan tangannya, ia menunggingkan tubuh Rukia dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam bokong Rukia.

"Aaaahhh.. Ittai.. Ittai.." jerit Rukia. Dua sensasi secara bersamaan diterimanya. Toushiro dan Renji menggerakkan penis mereka berlawanan arah. Three some pertama bagi Rukia.

"Iii.. Ahhh.. Hah.. Ichigo.." sela Rukia pelan. Ia tidak bisa melawan lagi hingga ketiganya klimaks bersamaan.

"Aaaaahh.." desah ketiganya bercampur dan lelah. Tanpa disadari, Rukia menangis ketika itu pula.

"Rukia.. Cukup!" Ichigo yang melihatnya tidak kuat lagi. Ia segera mengambil pistol dalam sakunya dan menembak Toushiro. Toushiro tergeletak dan Ichigo mengambil Rukia pergi. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Toushiro, maaf." ucap Renji. Toushiro hanya tersenyum.

"Memang takdirku. Tsunami akan melanda negri kita. Tadi aku sudah memberitau Kuchiki tentang ini. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah sekarang Abarai." ucap Toushiro.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan beranjak. Aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu. Sudah cukup penderitaanmu selama ini. Pembunuhan Hinamori membuatmu tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang padanya kan? Kau baik hati sekali." jelas Renji. Toushiro hanya tersenyum. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Ichigo's Room**

"Pakai pakaianmu sekarang!" pinta Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Baik. Tapi dengarkan aku.." ucap Rukia.

"Tidak ada waktu!" balas Ichigo, tapi dengan tatapan Rukia ia pun mau mendengarkan.

"Negrimu, Vampire Island akan menjadi kenangan. Akan ada tsunami hebat sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku. Selamatkan yang lain." ucap Rukia.

"Kau bodoh. Mana mungkin.." jawab Ichigo. Tiba-tiba gempa kuat terjadi, istana vampire bergetar, runtuh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sudah ku bilang. Selamatkan mereka." ucap Rukia yang selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"Kalau ada yang harus diselamatkan, itu kau!" jawab Ichigo yang tengah menggigit leher Rukia, menghisap darahnya hingga lemas.

"Biarkan aku membawamu, putriku." Ichigo berlari meninggalkan istananya. Penduduk panik tidak ia hiraukan. Ia terus menggendong Rukia sampai keluar dari istana. Melarikan diri dengan kapal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Semua sirna..  
Masalaluku sirna..  
Yang ada hanya kamu, princess..

"Rukia," ucap Ichigo.

"Hmm..?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, walau ini pandangan pertama. Aku yakin, kamu takdirku." jelas Ichigo.

"Aku juga, aku mencintaimu." jawab Rukia.

Seketika itu, taring Ichigo menghilang. Ia berubah.

"Ichigo, taringmu hilang." ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk gigi Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Berarti, aku sudah jadi manusia?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya.

"Rambutmu juga memendek." jelas Rukia (bayangkan Ichigo yang dulu).

"Berarti benar.. Ramalannya benar. Aku bisa bersamamu sebagai manusia." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat.

"Satu hal, kenapa vampire tidak boleh bersama manusia?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena mereka bisa menjadi manusia juga. Mereka takut tidak akan ada lagi generasi vampire yang tersisa. Yang jelas aku cinta kamu. Kamu milikku, Rukia." jelas Ichigo yang kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Rukia.

"Mau dipuasin?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo smirk. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**Kuchiki's House  
**  
Rukia mulai membuka celana dan CD Ichigo. Ia meremas penis Ichigo kasar, menggocoknya pelan dan lalu melahap penisnya.

"Arrgh.. Rukia.." desis Ichigo yang menikmatinya. Rukia mulai melahap penis Ichigo, menjilat penis didalam mulutnya. Bagian yang keras, ia remas.

"Nikmat.. Ahh.. Lakukan terus.." pinta Ichigo. Dengan senang hati, Rukia memainkan lidahnya liar menjilati penis Ichigo. Sesekali ia kecup pucuknya dan digigiti kecil. Sensasi yang ia lakukan mulai membuat Ichigo goyah.

"Ngggh.. Nikmat banget.. Kamu luar biasa.." Ichigo senang. Rukia mulai menggerakan mulutnya, semakin cepat dan..

"Ahhhh.." Ichigo klimaks. Rukia menghisap semua sperma Ichigo. Mereka pun kembali dalam dekapan hangat mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." 

OWARI  


_Maaf kalo jelek. Mohon review.. Jangan baca doang dong.. Kasihanilah saya..  
Yayaya?  
Yang udah jadiin fic-fic saya jadi favorit dan saya jadi author favorit makasih banyak.. Deathberry senang sekali,,  
Yang mau kenal saya lebih dekat, silahkan PM.. n.n  
_

↓**REVIEW HERE**↓


End file.
